


Braid

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur's bored and decides to braid Techno's hair.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	Braid

Wilbur shifts in the bed again before settling for hanging off the edge. Techno’s hunched over a book facing away from him. Wilbur lets himself fall off the bed and scoots over to Techno. He rests his head on Techno’s shoulder in an attempt to read and gain attention, but he shrugs Wilbur off. Wilbur remains seated behind Techno.

“Can I braid your hair?” He asks.

Techno flicks to the next page. “Sure.”

Wilbur nods and sets himself to work. He can remember his mother teaching them how to braid her hair. Techno’s had gotten long enough while they were on the streets and he wanted a way to keep it out of his face. Wilbur had cut his own not long after Phil first took them in. Techno liked keeping it long.

Eventually the braid is done and Wilbur scoots back to admire his work. It’s just a basic braid, but it looks pretty good. He leans against Techno and lets himself shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There's that. It's cute and fluffy. My chronic pain has been acting up quite a bit lately and school is slipping. It's fine. It'll be okay. The title of this story is terrible but I can't bother to be original.
> 
> [Playlist I listened to](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Qs7WjVSepoBPMCwGo8fTJ)  
> (Also Phil's stream because he's my comfort streamer thank you very much)
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
